


Drama LLama

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is hurt and craving a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama LLama

"It feels bad. Is it bad? Oh God, am I dying? Tell me I'm not dying. I haven't seen the creepy head guys on Easter Island, yet!" Jensen squirmed as Cougar held his nose tight. He froze when Cougar shot him a glare. "Hey don't take that tone with me." he whined.

Cougar lifted one eloquent eyebrow and looked down his nose at his partner. "Hold still." He blotted the blood away from Jake's face.

"Yes, you did take a tone. You think I can't hear it?" Jensen crossed his eyes and looked down trying to see what Cougar was doing.

Cougar rolled his eyes and pinched tighter.

"Ow! Shit! Cougs! Be gentle! I'm dying aren't I?"

Cougar huffed exasperatedly. "No,tu no muere, idiota." He shook his head. Bleeding under control, he grabbed Jake's free hand and pulled it up to the cloth he had wrapped around Jensen's nose. "Hold this," he instructed him.

Jake grabbed the cloth and gave Cougar a mournful look, his blue eyes pleading for sympathy.

Cougar patted his shoulder. "You're fine. Next time, duck." He reached down and grabbed the baseball and threw it back to the waiting children. He watched as the kids went back to their game and turned back to Jake who was now lying on their picnic blanket, moaning pathetically. He chuckled at his lover's antics. What a drama llama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Translation ~ "No,tu no muere, idiota." ~ No, you are not dying,dumbass.


End file.
